


Slithered Here From Eden

by orphan_account



Series: From Eden: Alpha!Bucky/Omega!Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Missionary Position, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Very Little Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your heat is finally over, and now you and Bucky must face the rest of the team.Although, it certainly wouldn't hurt for you to spend some more time together...alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: From Eden: Alpha!Bucky/Omega!Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 214





	Slithered Here From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> You thought that this series wouldn't have a plot? Au contraire, for you see, I have big plans for this story. Big plans. *laughs maniacally*
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this installation! I recommend you read the other parts of this series before this one, but who am I to stop you? :D

Five days. 

Five days of nonstop bliss and pleasure, five days of soft love and small talk.

The best five days of your life.

But all good things must come to an end. 

Your cycle was over in the blink of an eye, the burning need of your heat winding down to practically nothing. You wished you could stay with your Alpha forever, wished you could stay wrapped up in his arms for an eternity. Happy and warm and safe.

But that was an impossible dream. And now, you had to return to reality.

“Hey,” Bucky called, “have you seen my—” You whirled around as he entered the bathroom, eyes downcast and guilty. “Is that my shirt?” 

“...no,” You said childishly, self-consciously fiddling with the hem of what was undoubtedly _ his  _ old t-shirt.

A heated grin spread across his face, equal parts dopey and aroused. In a flash he was right in front of you, pressing a quick kiss to your lips and nuzzling against your cheek, head dipping down to playfully nip at your neck.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered, emphasizing the compliment with several lingering kisses to your sensitive skin. Your breath hitched, and he laughed huskily against your skin, “especially in my clothes,” he kissed a trail down your chest, growling possessively in the back of his throat, “smelling like you’re  _ mine.” _

“Yours,” you agreed, smiling dumbly. He pulled you closer, snaking an arm around your waist and holding you tight. A pleased rumble rang through his chest as he peppered you with kisses, his stubble scratching deliciously against your skin.

“Bucky,” you whined, reluctantly pushing him away. “I have to get ready.”

“No,” he pouted, resting his chin atop your head and clinging to you like a limpet.

“Bucky…”

“What can I do to convince ya?” He asked, attaching his lips to yours and tempting you with his wickedly sinful mouth.

“ _ Bucky,”  _ you groaned, batting him away half-heartedly, “they’ll see.”

“Let them see,” he growled, sucking a dark bruise under your jaw, “let them know who you belong to.”

You moaned, tilting your head back to allow him better access. He kissed down the column of your throat, latching his lips to your scent gland and biting down, puncturing the barely healed scar tissue of your bond mark.

“Yes, Alpha,  _ please _ ,” you begged, mind fuzzy with lust and pleasure.

And then, he pulled away, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips. “Oh, I can’t. You have to get ready.”

“Alpha,” you pleaded, looking up at him demurely, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown. “ _ Please.” _ You pressed yourself to him, hips slotting against his own in a desperate search for friction.

He pressed a tortuously chaste kiss to your cheek, pulling away and smiling innocently. “Go on and get dressed, keep the shirt.”

You scowled at him as he left the room, glaring daggers as he blew a kiss and closed the door behind him.

“Meanie,” you grumbled, burying your nose in the collar of his shirt and luxuriating in his scent. You couldn’t stay mad at him for long.

Besides, you’d get back at him later.

* * * *

You awkwardly hid behind Bucky’s bulky frame, face heated in both shame and embarrassment. You’d wanted to slowly ease the team into it, to gradually introduce them to your newfound relationship with Bucky. 

Of course, that hadn’t gone according to plan.

“Well lookie here,” Tony whistled lowly, stretched out on the lounge room couch like a cat.

Cheshire grin slowly spreading across his face.

“Welcome back,” Natasha smirked, nodding approvingly at the two of you.

“Show the mark!” Clint hollered. “I have twenty bucks riding on whether or not you bonded!”

Sensing your discomfort, Bucky stepped in front of you, arms crossed protectively over his chest. “Leave them alone, guys,” Steve lectured, fixing everyone with his trademarked ‘Captain America glare.’

“Y’know what, screw it,” You said semi-confidently, unwinding your scarf and tugging down the neckline of your shirt. “Do I get a cut of the money?”

“I was right!” Clint cheered, making grabby hands at Bruce, “pay up.” Bruce sighed, reluctantly handing over a crumpled twenty dollar bill.

Feeling vindicated, you smirked, the brief bout of confidence fading as you realized what you’d accidentally revealed. “You two certainly had fun,” Sam winked, flashing you a knowing grin as he eyed the dark bruises dotting your skin. 

You could roll with this, if only to cover up your embarrassment. “We certainly did,” you leered, looking Bucky up and down and licking your lips.

Sam gagged exaggeratedly, “no one wants to see that.”

“Then don’t look,” you teased. “You’re adults, you can handle it.”

As if on cue, Peter Parker entered the room. Innocent, sweet, naive Peter. “Hey, Mr. Stark, do you—oh my god!” He clapped his hands over his eyes, turning away with a high pitched shriek. “Sorry! I didn’t see anything!”

Somehow, the embarrassment got even worse. “Sorry you had to see that, Pete.” You said sheepishly, wrapping the scarf back around your neck as the other Avengers laughed, Tony most of all.

“I’m sorry too,” Peter yelped. “By the way, congratulations!” He hurried out of the room, hands still firmly clasped over his eyes.

“You scarred the poor kid,” Tony joked.

“He’ll get over it,” you mumbled, wishing you could turn and run like Peter had.

“Why don’t you all leave my girl alone?” Bucky said jokingly, a subtle warning underlying his words.

“Ooh!” Sam insinuated, waggling his eyebrows, “your girl?”

“C’mon, let’s go to my room,” Bucky whispered in your ear, grabbing you by the hand and leading you away.

“Aw, you just got here!” Tony complained, “are you going to hide away for another five days?”

“Maybe!” You called back, following Bucky to his room.

* * * *

“Your girl, huh?” You crooned, closing the door behind you as you walked deeper into his room.

It was fairly simple, plain and militaristic. Sparsely decorated walls, clean and polished surfaces, neatly tucked in bedsheets.

You couldn’t wait to mess them up.

“Figured I’d take you out on a date, after all of this,” he shrugged self consciously, “unless you changed your mind…”

“Bucky,” you sighed, cupping his jaw and stroking his cheek with your thumb. “We’re  _ bonded.  _ We’re  _ soulmates.  _ Of course I want to go out with you.” He let out a sigh of relief, subconsciously leaning into your hand as his eyes fluttered shut. Slowly, ever so slowly, you pressed your lips against his. Deepening the kiss and pulling him closer, cradling his face in your hands as if he were something precious.

He pulled away for a moment, a throaty laugh spilling from his lips, “I think we skipped a few steps.”

“I’m not complaining,” you cooed, throwing your arms around his shoulders and kissing him again. Ravaging his mouth with your own; lips, teeth, and tongue all working together to steal the breath from his lungs. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, relishing in the shameless moan that burst from his chest.

You backed him up against the bed, pushing him down onto the mattress and eagerly climbing in after him. Teasingly, you straddled his hips with your thighs, pulling off his shirt and salivating at the great expanse of skin bared before you.

“Beautiful,” you said breathlessly, trailing your fingers down his chest almost reverently. Your lips worked at his jaw, sucking a trail down his neck and all the way down to his navel. He was a moaning, writhing mess beneath you. Hands fisted in the sheets, lips parted and mouthing nonsense, spine undulating as he arched up against you.  _ Beautiful _ .

You tugged down the waistband of his pants, tracing the seam of his boxers with your fingertips before pulling it off. Once again, you were amazed by the incredible length and girth of his cock. Staring enrapturedly as it slapped against his abs, slit drooling pearly white precome. You gave his dick a cursory pump, smearing precome across his shaft to slicken it. Tentatively, you leaned forward and lapped at the head, tongue swirling around the tip and gathering the salty beads of precome.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groaned, head lolling back as his hips canted upwards, thrusting into the wet suction of your mouth.

You took him in all the way down to the root, nose nestled in the dark springy hairs above his sex, breathing in his musky scent straight from the source. Your throat spasmed and choked as he mindlessly thrusted into you, fucking your face as you clutched onto his hips for purchase. You felt his steely muscles tense, all bunching together as he prepared to come.

And that was when you pulled off, grinning cheekily at him as he stared at you confusedly.

“Payback time,” you said hoarsely, settling over him like a blanket and whispering in his ear. “How do you feel about waiting?”

A stuttered gasp tumbled from his lips as you wrapped your fingers around his straining cock, giving it a slow, torturous pump that made him drag his lower lip between his teeth. He breathed your name, looking up at you with half lidded eyes, desperation shining through the haze of lust.

“You know how long I’ve waited for this?” You asked, moving your hand from base to head in one long, twisting motion.

“I—“ his sentence was cut off by a wanton moan, “I—I dunno.”

“That was rhetorical, sweetheart,” you teased flirtatiously, kissing away the furious blush that dusted his cheeks. “God, you’re beautiful like this.”

He choked on the next breath, either from emotion or pleasure, you didn’t know.

You slowly worked him towards climax, bringing him right up to the edge only to drag him back. “C’mon baby, I want you to beg for it,” you whispered into his ear, dragging his earlobe between your teeth and swiping your tongue across it.

“Please, doll. Baby, sugar. Please, please,  _ please _ .” He begged, nearly sobbing with raw desperation, thrusting into your hand so fast he’d probably chafe. 

It was so intoxicating, watching a normally dominant Alpha came undone.

_ Making  _ a normally dominant Alpha come undone.

With a few more expert strokes, he was done for. Screaming out in relief as he finally came, eyes rolling and toes curling as his muscles tensed and loosened all at once. White ropes of come burst from the tip, splattering across his chest in thick stripes and zig zag patterns, knot inflating uselessly with nothing to lock onto.

“There we go, sweetheart,” you cooed, stroking his oversensitive shaft until he was whimpering in both pain and pleasure. You pressed a loving kiss to his temple and stood up, wetting a nearby towel and settling back down beside him. You gently wiped up the mess on his chest and stomach, grabbing another towel to dab at the sweat gathered on his brow. “You did so good, baby.”

He took several deep, heaving breaths, gathering together what remained of his scattered composure. He lazily blinked away the haze in his eyes, looking up at you with a mischievous grin. “You know what’s an absolute crime?”

“What?”

“Rhetorical question, doll,” he teased, and before you could react, you were under him, pinned down by his muscular thighs. He grabbed your scarf and slowly unraveled it, tossing the material aside, “It’s a crime that you’re still dressed.”

“And what’re you gonna do about it?” You goaded, baring your neck submissively.

A deep, possessive growl rumbled through his chest at your words. He practically tore your shirt off, unclipping your bra and throwing it across the room. He attacked your mouth with his own, hands smoothing down your sides as if he couldn’t get enough of you. “Why don’t you wait and see?”

“Touché,” you groaned, eyes falling shut as his lips moved against yours. His hands skipped down your chest, one warm and one cold, kneading and pinching as they went. He palmed your sex over your clothes, pulling off your pants and underwear as if you were a present to be unwrapped. “God,  _ yes _ . Alpha,  _ please. _ ”

He slid a finger into your sodden folds, the sleek metal digit making you moan unashamedly. He added another finger, and another, the pleasurable stretch drawing a whimper from your lips. “Gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t think,” he murmured, moving down and burying his face between your legs. He latched his lips around your clit, tongue circling the sensitive bud and pushing up the hood, fingers still steadily pumping inside of you.

“Oh  _ fuck,” _ you keened, angling your hips so he’d hit your sweet spot with each thrust.

He moved his mouth away, and you nearly sobbed at the loss of contact. “That’s it,” he groaned, replacing his fingers with his cock and easily sliding home.

“Alpha,  _ yes _ !” You screeched, eyes rolling and eyelashes fluttering as he thrusted into you, circling his hips in the most  _ delicious  _ way.

It was all  _ him.  _ Not your heat, not his rut, just  _ him.  _ And god, you didn’t know how to deal with that. 

You could feel yourself spiraling. Could feel your release coiling within you, like a spring being wound tighter and tighter. Heat pooled in your belly, electric sparks rushed through your veins, starbursts exploded in your chest. “I’m…I‘m gonna...” and with an absolutely pornographic moan, you came. 

He followed soon after, burying himself up to the hilt and coming with a shout. Knot expanding and locking inside you, painting your walls with hot streaks of come.

The two of you took a moment to recover, breathing heavily and clutching onto each other like a lifeline. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, searching your face for any signs of distress. You’d need to work on his sense of self-worth later.

“Yes,” you sighed happily, “just feeling nostalgic.” You clenched around him demonstratively, giggling as he moaned and buried his face into your neck.

“God, I love you.”

“Love you too.” You carded your fingers through his hair, distractedly playing with the strands. “Still waiting on that date, though,” you teased.

“I’ll take you someplace nice,” he promised, cuddling closer and hooking an arm around your waist.

“I don’t care where you take me,” you answered, nuzzling into his side, “as long as you’re there.”

“Sap.”

“ _ Your _ sap,” you corrected, booping him on the nose.

“Yes,” he agreed wholeheartedly, “my sap.”

You could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
